otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloe Saunders
Chloe Saunders is a fifteen year old daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Saunders. Chloe's father's name is mentioned in the book while her mother's name is not, her father's name is Steve. Chloe was one of the subjects of the Edison Group's "Genesis Two Project", though she wasn't aware of it until she was 15. The Summoning: She had started seeing ghosts when she was little, but her mom gave her a necklace to keep her from seeing some of them, mainly bad ones, but she started seeing them again one day at school. A janitor who died in a fire there, started scaring Chloe which caused her to be sent to Lyle House. There she met Liz Delaney, Derek Souza, Simon Bae, and Tori Enright. Tori overheard why Chloe is there and announced to everyone at dinner that Chloe sees dead people.Chloe gets embarrased and leaves dinner. Chloe however believes she is a schizo, until Derek types the word necromancer onto the computer for her. She later gets a note saying to meet Simon in the basement , but later she discovers it was Derek who sent it. She plays dumb saying "I'm not really into computer games, but if you guys are I'll give them a try." The conversation goes awry with Chloe threatening to tell on Derek and her starting to leave, but Derek, out of anger and panic, grabs for her, accidentally throwing her across the room. Chloe is left with red marks and runs up stairs while Derek is trying to say sorry. Freaked out by what happen she takes a look at Derek's file to discover he had paralyzed a kid before. After a few misunderstandings with Derek, she helps explore the crawl space in the basement. She also helps Simon and Rae plan the escape from Lyle house and persuade Derek to do the same which he declines saying he brought Simon in to this mess and he would be better of without him. Tori says she wants a truce with Chloe, but instead gags her in the crawlspace. Chloe who was knocked out raises Samuel Lyle's victims. Derek recuses her and buries the dead bodies again. They are caught by the nurses and informed if it continues they will be transfered. Chloe later escapes with Simon and Rae but Simon is worried about Derek who was not in his bed. Chloe offers to find him and does, when he is in the middle of his Change. Chloe stays with him even though he does not want her to, but in his moment of weakness tells her "Don't go" and asks her how long she knew. Chloe said she guessed it awhile back. However a nurse in the house is heard by Derek, and Chloe goes off to be the decoy. The nurse tells Chloe she knows she raised the dead bodies in the crawl space and wants to know what they knew about Samuel Lyle's guinea pigs and what they said about the experiments. Chloe plays dumb and says she doesnt know what she talking about, but the nurse sees through it. Derek arives then slams the nurses head on the ground, knocking her unconsicous. They meet up with Rae and Simon at a warehouse. The guys distract the Edison group and Derek tells Chloe to meet up at redezvous point. Rae convices Chloe to tell her aunt what happenat the Lyle house. They go to Aunt Lauren's house and she takes Chloe to the hospitale. She remembers one of the nurses was part of the Edison group, Chloe trys to tell her Aunt Lauren, but realizes she been betrayed. The book ends as Chloe is telling Liz she is dead. The Awakening: Chloe after telling Liz the truth is left alone in her room. Chloe tries to summon her again, but gets Brady (a boy who was at Lyle house before her) Chloe proves she was at the Lyle house by saying he got into a fight with Simon and Derek.Brady says he was goofing around when Simon rush over and hit him (it was an knock back spell) he demand to speak to the head of Lyle house. He was taken to their headquarters where he overheard aunt Lauren and Dr. Davidoff have an argument about the subjects and whatever or not it was an mistake to keep Derek living. Lauren told him to tell Derek start the fight and Brady said no figuring he would had to put up with that jerk. Then an demi-demon comes who knows secret of the Edison Group. She tells her Tori' s real dad is sorcerer and Derek for the first five years of his life lived with the other pups until they were taken away. Dr. Davidoff comes and Chloe pretends to be freaked by a spider. After telling their side he takes her to see Rae who is not worrying about being there, Chloe asks to see Tori after figures she betrayed the group Tori denies this and in rage sends lightening bolts out of her fingertips. Liz comes and push an wardrobe in the way to protect Chloe before the guards come. Chloe tells Tori she is a witch and Tori mentions her mom told it was in our head and says she can't help it. Chloe goes into Davidoff's office where she hacks into his computer with help of the half demon. She finds out there an project call "genesis 2" where it talks about raising the subjects in ingorace of their powers and send them to the Lyle house for rehabbed. If that does work killed and Chloe sees an list of people who were at the Lyle house with there status next to their name. Chloe sees two others were muder before Liz ,and she and Derek are undemtrimed. Dr.Davidoff comes to scold Chloe for not telling them the correct redivous point is. Chloe sees this as chance of escape and Tori comes along as she blackmail him. After Dine Enright puts an cover spell so the boys will see Chloe alone. Chloe and Tori runinto an adabond warehouse and Liz is helping them by looking for edison groups. She comes back and says they were heard due to Tori's talking. Ms.Enright comes and taunts Tori for not having control of her and spots Liz trying to help. "Even in death you more control over your powers Elizabeth" cause Tori to learn her mom is coldblood killer with no heart and Liz drops the pipe. Chloe grabs the pipe Liz was holding and knocks her out. Tori checks her mother pockets for money saying "The mall, really mom when I'm locked up? You really don't know me". Aunt Lauren comes to tell them run and gives Chloe an letter explaing everything hoping she will get an second chance and confirms Rae sold them out. Mrs. Enright hits Aunt Lauren with nearly deadly spell. Tori tells Chloe to "move it". Later Tori calls her dad thinking would beileve her, but he sends her mom instead. Chloe and her sleep in an abandoned warehouse where Chloe raises dead bats by accident. The Reckoning: Chloe and Derek begin dating. Category:The Characters